finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auron/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Guardian |limitbreak=5-7★: Tornado |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy X'' }} Auron is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy X, and has been available for summoning since the event Zanarkand Ruins (which originally ran in January 2019 in the Global version). Gameplay Auron is 5-7★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Guardian, and his roles are Physical Damage and Support. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability materia Legendary Guardian, increases the equipped units' resistance to the Confuse, Disease and Petrify statuses (100%) and boosts its ATK by 60% when equipped with a katana. His Super Trust Master is the Masamune (FFX) katana, which gives MP+30% and has an Attack power of 184. His awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Fairies' Writ x20, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Auron's Prism x1 Stats Auron's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Auron has four ability slots. He also has affinity to two types of magic: White Magic (Lvl 3-5) and Green Magic (Lvl 2-4). While Auron has no innate element or status ailment resistances, his passive "A Glass to the Deceased" and "One-Eyed Swordsman" give him immunity to Poison and Blind, respectively. His "Mars Crest" passive gives resistance to Earth (+30%). Auron has two chaining skills: they are "Gnawing Flame" (Fire-locked) and "Hellstorm" (Wind-locked), single-target eight-hit attacks that reduce the enemy's respective element resistance by 50% for three turns. They are part of the fan-termed 'Absolute Mirror of Equity family', which includes Pyro Glacial Lasswell's "Absolute/Obliterating Mirror of Equity", Sephiroth's "Supremacy", Raegen's "Octostrike Blade"/"Crimson Frost Edge", among others. He has two conditional abilities: ;Limit Burst is Auron's Limit Burst. It is a damage and support-type ability, it deals physical damage to all enemies wile ignoring their DEF by 50%, and reduces their Fire and Wind resistance for three turns. If Auron's Trust Ability "Mars Sigil" is triggered by equipping his own Trust Master rewards, it adds the effect of decreasing the enemies' ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 74% for three turns. Its modifier and the how much the enemies' elemental resistances are lowered will depend on Auron's LB level: Equipment Auron can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas and spears. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. He can equip accessories. Equipping his Trust Master reward (the passive ability Legendary Guardian), or his Super Trust Master (the Masamune (FFX) katana) in the JP version, will trigger his Trust Ability "Mars Sigil", which increases his equipment ATK by 50% and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon; boosts his ATK and DEF 150% for three turns when his HP drops below 30% in battle; enables "Bushido Triple Arts" at the start of a battle, and upgrades his Limit Burst. Gallery FFBE 1240 Auron.png|No.1240 Auron (5★). FFBE 1241 Auron.png|No.1241 Auron (6★). FFBE 1242 Auron.png|No.1242 Auron (7★). FFBE Auron Dying.png|Auron dying. FFBE Auron Dead.png|Auron dead. FFBE Auron animation.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation2.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation3.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation4.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation5.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation6.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation7.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation8.gif|Auron animation. FFBE Auron animation9.gif|Auron animation. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius